


A New Chapter

by Saraste



Series: Season of Kink 2019 Bingo Card - X [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bingo, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Free Square, Getting Together, Season of Kink 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Some first times take a long time to arrive, but when they do...





	A New Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Season of Kink 2019 Bingo Card for First Time (free square.)
> 
> Not beta'd.

If she’d had time to think, Regina might be nervous, or even find herself at a loss about what to do and how to go about it, but while this, this wondrous and perfect new thing between them, had been building up for the longest time, there is nothing slow about it, now they are decided.

*

Their first kiss had been a jolt, and a piece finally falling perfectly into place, a new page started and the beginning of a new chapter of their lives.

She hadn’t dared hope, before that kiss, that Emma could be her happy ending, not even when she had gotten lost in her smiles and the question in Emma’s eyes, which always seemed to ask for things both of them wanted but were a bit too scared to act upon because of things in both their pasts, of lost loves.

But Emma had been brave, had had that determined set to her shoulders and had simply leaned towards Regina to kiss her, interrupting their weekly scheduled dinner, when they discussed Henry and mostly just kept throwing longing glances at each other.

That kiss had broken open Regina’s sheltered heart and she had been brave, too, had grasped her happiness with both arms, kissing Emma back with all that she had.

‘Took us long enough,’ Emma had said when they’d finally come apart.

‘Yes…’ had been Regina’s quick answer ‘...but we’re here now.!’

And then there had been no more words besides “yes” and “please” and each other’s names, gasped with increasing breathlessness as they had stumbled away from the kitchen table, kissing and giggling, both glad Henry wasn’t home.

*

They are in Regina’s bed now, _finally, _ hands going everywhere, touching everywhere, slipping under clothes and… Regina whimpers as Emma’s hand touches between her legs, she doesn’t care that she’s only half undressed, that neither of them have had the patience to take off her blouse or jacket, Emma’s eager hands had just helped her out of her pencil skirt before slipping under her panties. Regina will claim, for the rest of her days, that her attraction to Emma had not led to her adapting thigh-high socks and suspenders instead of pantyhose, but that it had been what she had always worn underneath her smart pencil skirts.

Regina is no virgin, hasn’t been for a long time, but she is new at this, in a soft feminine body pressing against hers, of delicate fingers undressing and caressing her. Emma is kissing her like she might die if she doesn’t, hungry and a little desperate. Regina’s much the same, surrendering to it with gleeful abandon. This feels righter than anything has ever felt with anyone, and her body is ready and willing, eager for Emma’s touch, be it light or assertive, lingering or quick and a bit messy, she actually thinks that she might just prefer a bit messy.

She clings to Emma as Emma’s fingers move on her, into her, against her, making her body shiver and shudder and clench. Pleasure seems to sizzle even at her fingertips, it’s making stars dance behind her closed eyelids, because looking at Emma would be too much, yet she must. Emma’s looking at her face, memorizing her expressions most likely, watching Regina as she makes her feel good, better maybe than anyone ever really has. And it _is_ too much, that thought of Emma being the best she’ll ever have, her right fit, her happy ending, as well as the curious hunger in those captivating eyes, and the smile on those kissable lips, and yet it might always leave Regina wanting more.

Regina comes, crying out and gasping ‘Emma, Emma, Emma,’ like it’s the only thing she knows and it is, because Emma _is_ everything in that moment. Regina wants to paint the sky full of stars with her happiness.

There’s a moment of stillness, after, Emma’s fingers still pressing into her, palm cradling the shuddering wetness of her sex and thumb pressing against the most sensitive part of her. Emma’s breath is hot at Regina’s neck, their breasts practically cuddling, as Emma’s shirt is unbuttoned as well and she’d been braless underneath.<strike></strike>

Regina’s full of soft languorous satedness, shivering delightedly still, her sex throbbing where Emma had touched her, stroked her, made her climax like possibly never before.

Emma’s snugged to her side now, watching her intently, a crease at her brow, like Regina might throw her out of her bed now that she’s satisfied, but nothing could be farther from the truth. Regina pushes Emma over and moves down her body like she’s done it a hundred times before, when it is, in fact, the very first time, but she cannot shake the want of doing it to Emma, _for her_, out of her head.

‘Regina…’ is all Emma says before Regina presses her mouth between her legs, making whatever Emma might have said next into a surprised but pleased ‘Oh!’.

It’s new and exciting and different, the sounds Emma makes, her little gasps and stuttered breathing make Regina carry on, convince her that she’s not doing too bad of a job of it. Emma is soft where she pressed her mouth on her, as she licks at her, feeling Emma tremble under her. Little flicks of her tongue at the hard nub of Emma’s sex seem to be the best way to go, because it produces a long litany of ‘pleasepleaseplease’ running into itself and falling over exhausted. It’s not long before Emma comes, too, clenching and moaning. She shudders, keening, as Regina has one last taste of her, and clenches again as Regina keeps going, shifts restlessly, but doesn’t tell her to stop.

*

Regina is contented to snuggle against Emma’s side when she’s done with her, quite smug with herself, even if she feels she might have gone a bit overboard.

She has to know, becomes suddenly vulnerable here, with this new situation, this new future ahead of them, even when she knows in her heart Emma won’t want to leave, not now.

‘Did you… was that too much? she asks.

Emma taps the fingers of her hand slung around Regina’s waist from pointer to little finger before settling them down again to hold onto her. ‘I came three times and you ask that?’ She sounds thoroughly well-sated.

‘Well… yes.’

‘It was perfect, Regina. Can I have a go now?’

Regina whimpers.


End file.
